The House of Hades
by CinnamonPinwheels
Summary: My version of the House of Hades, with Nico pulling some seriously dark magic and Percabeth being the cute couple we all love! :3


**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Percy Jackson/Hero's of Olympus no matter how much fan wishing I have done. Other wise Percabeth would be in Florida or someplace like that. Not in Tartarus**

**Percy's PoV**

_"We're staying together," I promised. "I'm not losing you again. Never again."_

Well, we were together. In Tartarus, the hell hole deeper than Hades, but together. My mom's favorite mantra of 'Look on the bright side!' was running through my head and it was taking all my will power not to scream shut up at it. What bright side? I'm trapped in Tartarus! Annabeth was there through, so maybe there was a bright side... As we fell I realized it was raining cars and rocks in Tartarus today. I tried to pulled Annabeth closer, but before I could she got beamed in the head with a rock and her grip on my hand slackened, she'd been knocked unconscious. Really? Was our luck _that_ bad? I pulled Annabeth over and positioned us so her arm's were around my neck, her head was on my shoulder and my arms were around her waist.

We fell, and fell, and fell. I somehow managed to dodge all the cars and rocks that came after me. We fell for what could have been hours or days or weeks, it was hard to tell, but a while after Annabeth had been knocked unconscious she relaxed in my arms, releasing tension I hadn't she had. Why would she be... Maybe it was the string on her ankle... are we about to hit the bottom, I thought. I relaxed, recalling Hazel and Frank saying something about be relaxed helping the impact of the fall. I leaned back, cause Annabeth to be laying on top of me to prevent her from receiving more injuries.

I said it help the impact, not got rid of it completely. I had the air knocked out of my lungs as I hit the ground with a giant 'ummph' and a thump. I looked around and my first thought was 'I CAN SEE!'. My second was 'Whoa, that's a lot of flat land.' The bottom of Tartarus was flat, black covered stuff. Here and there, there were little piles of dust, monster's reforming probably. Not a good thought. My third thought was unrepeatable as I remember I was forgetting something. I looked back at Annabeth and saw there was no blood on her head. I checked for a depression fracture but all I got was my hand stuck in her messy blonde hair. I untied the string from around her ankle. I heard something behind me and spun around, pulling out my sword, Riptide, as I did so. I found myself face to face with Arachne who was still covered in spider silk.

"Percy Jackson. How nice to finally meet you. I've so been looking forward to killing my enemy's favorite daughter's boyfriend. It'll crush you little girlfriend and then it'll crush Athena." Arachne hissed.

"Okay, but Athena doesn't care about me. I could die for all she cares." I replied. Arachne hissed and leaped me. I jumped out of the way just in time to watch her fly past. "Gonna need to do better than that!" I laughed. Probably shouldn't have done though because Arachne charged at me again, this time as I jump out of the way she kicked at me with one of her barbed legs. As soon as her claws dug deep into my stomach I knew I was goner. And there was poison on top of that so I have something to say to that. Over. Kill. Much? I turned to face Annabeth, who was still lying on the ground unconscious. I stumbled towards her, my only thought was sorry. I pulled a small bow out of my pocket and studied it. I was planing on giving it to her further down the road, but I would be here further down the road. I fell over on top of Annabeth, my sword slicing her through the heart, the bow landing on her hand with my hand still on it, my head landing somewhere over her shoulder. I was seeing black in the corner's of my vision and I knew I was so far past saving... I'm sorry Annabeth, I tried my best... I sent her these thought's, my final thought's, and I slowly drifted out of consciousness, until there was a soft glow on my eye lids.

* * *

**Nico PoV**

I had to force the rest of these guys to do anything. I had to force Leo to set course for camp, (I decided I wanted to hit there first. I have my reasons...), I had to force Jason to make the boat go faster, I had to force Piper to get ready to charm speak, I had to force Hazel and Frank to go and find those bull horns Leo made a while ago. Most importantly I force myself to keep going, even though my best friends in the whole world just fell into the place in the Underworld even I couldn't take. But I needed to keep going, as did the rest of the crew. We had to keep going for Percy and Annabeth, 2 of the bravest demigods that will ever walk the earth.

I was pacing the deck of the Argo ll when Jason had come up to tell me we would be there in a little bit. And ask why we were going there. I couldn't tell him why so I replied, "Stuff." simply and he moved on quickly, (I have a way with looks, just saying). Then Hazel and Frank came back up from bellow deck trying to find the bull horn's, each with gigantic frowned still etched into their faces and Hazel even had . "Hey, stop looking so sad, we're about to land and they can't know somethings wrong right off the bat. We need them to trust us, you need to start smiling." And yes i do realize it's hard with this son of Hades glaring at as if he's gonna turn you into a corpse an second but just laugh like it's funny, I added in my head.

When we reached camp everybody ran up to me like I was leader or something. "Right, now everybody grab a bull horn. Does anybody know if the roman's have reached here yet?" Leo jogged to the hull and asked Festus . A series of clicks and groans later Leo came running back.

"Yep, they just got here, the fighting just started," Leo reported.

"Piper, can you charm speak them into meeting at the beach?" Nico asked.

Piper brought her bull horn up to her mouth. "Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the fight is not needed. Place your weapons on the ground and come to the beach."

Everyone from both camp filed in mixed up and their eyes glazed over. "Hello, camps." Nico started. "We found the Athena Parthenos, or rather Annabeth did, this is cause of all the fighting. We will be taking it with us on our quest then Annabeth will decide where to put it. But we come bearing some bad news..."

"Where is Annabeth? And Percy?' someone in the crowd demanded Thalia stepped forward and glared up at us. "Well?"

"And we've reached the bad news portion of today's broadcast!" I said, smiling and trying to appear calm and upbeat. Laughing at the situation you could call it, or rather fake laughing. "They fell fell down Tartarus." Some looks were exchanged and then someone started to nervously laugh. Then another. And soon the whole beach was echoing with laughter from both camps.

"That's a good joke. Now where are they?" Someone called.

"If we can get them out I'll tell them you all laughed!" I called back. Then I felt a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I called my eye and consecrated and saw... Percy dying? Crap. "I gotta go deal with something." I told Hazel, who was holding me up, as I'd almost fallen over during that vision. I dropped horn and walked off the ship. When I thought everyone's eye's were off me, I broke into a run.  
I raced down the beach until I was sure no one could see me, chanting the mantra to the dark magic I was about to use, and praying to Hades it would work.

I sat down on the beach and relaxed. Repeating the mantra in my head and preying that this would work. 'You promised, dad.' I screamed at him mentally. I felt a sharp flash of light pierce through my eye lids, causing me to see colours. I open my eye's and saw it had worked. "Thank you, dad." I whispered.


End file.
